deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reversinator
Hi there! Welcome to the Dead Island Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Our Policies? You can find our policies here. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Comment on the edit Just as a friendly heads up when you asked no one cares, its not that anyone doesnt its due to the fact most users on this wiki come on at different times —Riley Heligo 14:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Dont apologize about the vandal I know what its like there was this major attack on Dragon Age wiki and I was the only person doing anything so I know what its like —Riley Heligo 14:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Could be I mean there only about 4 admins on this wiki I've asked for rights no progress yet though —Riley Heligo 14:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks mate —Riley Heligo 15:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) just a small thanks hey, i just want to let you know that all your work is noticed and appreciated. whenever i get a notification that one of my watched pages is edited, i compulsively check to see that nobody's done anything stupid; but if you're listed as the most recent editor, i won't bother because i know you'll have done a good job. :) so, thanks! this wiki could use more people like you. Felicitations 16:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Catagories If removing catagories specific to some buildings please make an alternate reference with sentance and a link as not to separate it from related catagories completely please. Thanks and take care.Carinth 22:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) im sorry for spelling poorly, but im norwegian, so english is not my mother tounge, and the only reason i leave multipe edits is because if i mess up or accidentaly delete something, i can abort it without deleteing all my work. and badges are important.Mrdrugsarebad 11:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) i might not do it in the most conventional way, but i do get stuff done, and i belive that it is for the best of the wiki. Interruption Please be advised I was still workingon that page, and by editing it while I was still in the process you disrupted 20 minutes prep and notes I was adding, please wait a few minutes when someone is editing to re edit their first changes, it can be irritating. Take care.Carinth 18:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) It's all good, no worries. It's all yours, all finished up for the time being. Things todo, places to go, people to see. Take care:)Carinth 18:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Sorry had stepped out, saw your message. The template looks ok, but there are others that we normally use for all around additions to a page, it would be kinda strange doubling them up. Perhaps a slight alteration could be made to the standard one including a mention of pics as well as the text additions needed. I can only advise though, robcombo is who I would ask personally.Carinth 19:45, October 7, 2011 (UTC) : I like it but I understnad what Carinth is saying. Maybe make one that combines stub and image needed for use it the article is a stub and needs an image. Romcombo(Talk) 20:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Nah, I just meant to make one that combined both of those. That way if it is a stub it can jsut have the stub template and if it is image it can only have the image template or if it is both it can have the joint template. Romcombo(Talk) 00:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of a joint template, but I have the most minor of suggestions: rephrase 'uploading an image of the article.' When I first read that I thought "Why on earth would we need a picture of the article? It's right there!" I'm a wiki noob so I have no idea if it would work, but perhaps something like "upload an image of ?" or even just 'upload an image?' --Felicitations 01:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Changes Rev could you hold off on deleting peoples catagories and making your own to replace them, you keep removing then re-entering the same things over and over. Every time I make changes you delete the data and make a different catagory, if this will be the normal, I just won't bother entering anymore data. Take care.Carinth 00:55, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I only say this so you understand why I am upset personally, I was developing some new pages and had already been discussing it with robc. but I had to leave and upon return had recieve notifications on all my pages that you specifically altered them and you emptied my catagory page and marked it for deletion. You maybe making useful changes but that seriously should have been something you mentioned. You may complete it now however you wish. Back to playing. Carinth 02:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Categories I am curious as to why on the excerpt, ID Cards, and Tape recording pages you are adding pages to Category:Articles_without_images? The template already adds any page without an image to a category like Category:ID_Card_No_Images or something similar. That way when an image is added, the page is removed from the no images category automatically. If you just go to the Category:ID_Card_No_Images page and make it a subcategory of the Category:Articles_without_images then there would be no need for adding individual pages to it. But now when a user does add a page they have to take the extra step (which is usually forgotten) of removing the category. Additionally, the Category:Articles_without_images would be much more organized if sub-categories were used instead of adding all the pages to it directly. I'm not saying what you were doing is wrong or anything, i'm just saying it would have been much easier to just go to the Category:ID_Card_No_Images page and just add it to the Category:Articles_without_images page lol. Anyway, have a good one :) Jgjake2 05:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Commas As to why commas are inside the links-- that's because the links are inside quotes :) otherwise it would be grammatically incorrect. Although we could do it like "Name of Quest," I think "Name of Quest," is cleaner-looking and easier to read. --Felicitations 01:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shovel Thanks for the little edit for my Shovel/Spade page. I mean, all that I know about playing the game comes from walkthroughs, and no one thought to make a page for the common shovel/spade? Not quite right for someone who doesn't have the game to be the one to make the page you know. :-D Alockwood1 20:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Perimaters and Mods I think that Shovel, Wooden Plank, and Hat Stand need to be added to the list thing, but I don't know how to do that. Do you? Alockwood1 15:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Might be a little tricky. I don't own the game. Alockwood1 15:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My Edit While I may not own the game, I have seen various walkthroughs by various people on Youtube. Alockwood1 23:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) About the Champagne page Hello! (About the Champagne page) I just saw that you edited the Champagne page, deleting some stuff, including 3 videos i added showing how to farm the Champagne easily. The summary says "Unnecessary", well, you may find them unnecessary, but with all the respect, i think they may be useful for some people. GamersGonnaPlay 11:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Reverted Edits I would like if you would not revert edits that actually benefit a page. The reference was 100% legitimate. PipMan Images Could one use a picture of a real item as a placeholder for one in the Game? Or would that be a no-no? Alockwood1 23:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Just making sure. Don't want to break the rules you know. :-D Alockwood1 23:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Master Chef-Halo An idea I have for the Master Chef could be to put "The name might be a referance to Halo, but it is probably just coincidence." or something like that. Alockwood1 21:21, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Alockwood1 21:26, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Your request for adminship has been approved as no opposition and met the standard requirements. Congratulations. Romcombo(Talk) 03:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ninja I hope that Ninja person learns their lesson. I mean, he/she seems like a fan of the game, but they need someone to help guide them. I know that there are times that I need help. :-D Alockwood1 19:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oops Hey man can you delete the page again I think I must have accidently remade it when I was adding the deletion template —Riley Heligo 20:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ahh nice one mate —Riley Heligo 21:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images of skills Thanks for letting me know. I didn't know about the "Images of icons" category, that's why I created "Images of skills". "Images of icons" looks a bit messy, maybe making it only a "link collection" to subcategories and leaving "Images of skills" as its subcategory (perhaps with making it "Icons of skills" or smth.) would be a better idea? Kryon78 06:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Prologue page I see you deleted the Prologue page, but I think you ought to have tried to get more people's opinion on whether it should stay or not. I'm saying this mainly because I feel that since we have all the individual acts as pages, we should also have a prologue page, and also because "Chaos Overture" is only one of the two quests in the prologue act; "Blood on the Sand" is also part of it. If the prologue was only one quest it would be different. Either way, not a big deal, but unless a page is obviously useless, I would appreciate it if you gave everyone more of a heads up that you were getting ready to delete it. Thanks, --Felicitations 02:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Time for Booze I'm not sure if this is the place to put this or if you are the person to talk to, I just notice you had more edits than anybody else, so here goes. I noticed the page "A Time for Booze" has been created multiple times, then deleted again by random individuals within a few days, probably for no good reason. This is an important page because it is the only consistant place in Dead Island where you can get diamonds, of which 5 are required for the mod you get after you place the purple skull on the burner (forget it's name). Just thought I would bring this up. 21:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC)Quizzicality Kamarov vs Kamov I think that it's wrong to leave the Black Hawk Down's Trivia the way you did. Personally, I'd better spend time just reading the new/edited content and/or taking care about issues (usually the minor ones) I come across when surfing the DI Wiki, but I feel I have to keep an eye on this because it would be right since it seems that at this very moment I'm the only Russian guy that speaks English, to some extent, and has some knowledge about helicopters and is willing to take care about the issue… Your edit brought back the "Kamarov" and removed the links that might be of an interest to some DI Wiki surfers. I've seen the real-world Ka-60, and I know how big it is; also it has different details, even the silhouette isn't really a match to that of the in-game "remains". The only helicopter I know that matches the silhouette and the details of the in-game crashed one (see the screenshot on the quest's page) is the Chinese Harbin Z-9, which looks identical to the French/European Eurocopter AS365 Dauphin, originally manufactured by Aérospatiale, since it is a licensed version of the famous French machine. (If you have a minute, please compare the screenshot and the photo. When taking the screenshot, I was thinking about the photo.) The crashed one also bears a resemblance to some other models' details and/or silhouettes, like the Bell model 222 silhouette (except for the stub wings and the rotors), etc. But this is an awful lot of info for a mere quest article, so I didn't put any of it on the page when I corrected the issue for the first time, and the second time I decided to stop the issue from coming once and for all, cut the info I wanted to put on the page to half and added few Wikipedia links, because I thought that if someone would be interested in the subject, Wikipedia would supply all the info they'd need. I had no idea that few lines of a "fact-backed" text would be considered an abomination, and I wouldn't keep bringing it back if there was no need in that. I mean, it is a Wiki, right? Which should mean that it is a place for a correct information, when it's available, not some crapspeculations, even if some ill-based rumor seems rather funny (in fact, this rumor surprised me and made me laugh few times, especially the second time, when it came to calling the Kasatka "Kamarov" — even if we forget what this in-game "Russian guy Nikolai" was saying, there's more to it: first, in Russian it'd be more correct to call it "Komarov", second, the right name is Kamov, anyway). : The size of that comment is excessive, but it's not a lecture, it just shows the details I considered worth mentioning that have became 4 (and now 3) lines of text, and reasons why I ask you that those few lines should stay on the page (and why any funny kamarovs shouldn't). If you find it all insufficient, the screenshot/photo comparison doesn't ring a bell and you find my arguments weak, well, you're the admin. : By the way, sorry for not using 4 tildas before, I just forgot to do it. : Kryon78 13:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Well, Nikolai did say "Figures, it wasn't Russian." so the Helecoptor might not have been Russian in the first place. Alockwood1 21:10, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Reward Hello. Why do you keep changing my correct edit back to your incorrect edit? I just finished that quest in Dead Island (I am playing it as I write this), and for the quest "Fast Aid", I did not receive the Big Baseball Bat, only the 1500 XP. So I do not know why you keep changing it,. Have you not played that quest? Like I said, I just finished it but I did not receive the Big Baseball Bat. None of those reasons are valid. I did not get the Big Baseball Bat as a reward. If you can't explain that, then it shouldn't include it. Before the mission, it did say I would get the Big Baseball Bat, but I never did. So until you can explain that, I guess I will just have to continue correcting your post. About Scythes Ummmm...... yeah they do exist. I have one right now..... so find one....... O hey I think I figured out scythes actually fall under the classification of sickles. I checked mods and it says I have a sickle when it's actually the scythe so . . . I guess we're both right lol Ishimura Elite 21:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Archives Do you know how to make Archives for ones talk pages? Alockwood1 01:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. You're something of a life saver. Alockwood1 23:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Looking For Work Hey buddy, do you know of any pages that could use some editing? Alockwood1 00:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to looking. Alockwood1 00:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology deeply sorry for the insult on my wiki but i dont know how to delete it and if you look at the dead island help page on my wiki the caption is much better. yet agian sorryGodly ninja hc 02:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Bulk Editing It is much easier to bulk edit pages by exporting them, using a regular expression to do all the editing for you, then importing the changes. I probably should have mentioned it before, but I didn't think about it. The other day I edited all the ID cards like 3 times with hardly any effort. 03:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) "Can not" / "Cannot" Hello! I see you edited one of the words I used in the Left Hand of Glova article with the summary: " "Can not" also can not be used as one word. " Although I'm assuming both of us don't want a lengthy semantics debate, I would like an explantion as to why "cannot" is unacceptable in the context it was used, enough to replace it with "can not". The last time I checked, "cannot" is a word, and should have been in proper context usage enough to be acceptable. A response, and explanation would be greatly appreciated. Nothing. 07:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Reminder :) Hey, I saw on some of your blocks that you didn't use the block template. You can use it by adding Template:Block. It helps some with tracking down people who have been blocked prior. Romcombo(Talk) 03:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Category Tracker Is it just me or is the Category Tracker not working? The reasong I'm asking is because I added an item to a couple of Categories. Before I did this, the count was at 17. I added the item to two Categories, but the count is still at 17. I also noticed this on another Wikia. Is something going on with Wikia? Alockwood1 20:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Alockwood1 23:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Took a look. Still not working. Alockwood1 23:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Item is Cold Stone Alockwood1 23:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) One could hope. Alockwood1 00:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Unarmed Combat I think that Unarmed Combat is a ligitiment thing to put down, and thus it would make hands and feet, and how they are used, weapons, especially if the Hero has no other weapons. Alockwood1 20:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Oh, and here's some good news, my Category Tracker is working again. Alockwood1 20:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Rule 4 What's Rule 4? I don't know the link to the rules and it can be hard to understand what rule one aledgedly broke if one doesn't know them :-D Alockwood1 21:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Thanks a lot for your proposal. I could use some of the administrator's abilities, but I doubt there is a Wikia user category that allows a user to have full rights while giving from only a few minutes to a half an hour per day to the Wiki in exchange :) Also, I'm not quite sure I meet the requirements fully. I mean, I definitely don't have the Jgjake2's impressive coding knowledge, and though I am an admin (RAGE Wiki), there are things I still don't know simply because I never really needed to use them before (like editing a Wiki's style, transcluding data, etc.), not to mention convincing other users (guess you remember the chopper subject, and also see here for a good example). I just feel I need to have more advanced experience. And finally, there is one ultimate reason — after upgrading my PC recently I don't have the DI installed, which means I can't fully verify the Wiki's content (and that's why all I do now is generally link/reshape pages). --kryon78 20:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas A little late but Merry Christmas. Alockwood1 01:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) A little checking Hello! Please check this "Sewers Map" article older revision when you have some time. It looks broken in Firefox/SeaMonkey, Iron and IE9 32/64-bits. I guess leaving the page that way was not what they call an edit done in good faith. --kryon78 22:26, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Seen that before- real annoying, as I tend to hit Undo to get rid of it. Alockwood1 00:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Where do you report about vandalism? I've just undone two "beautiful" edits… --kryon78 00:32, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Have fun on Vacation Don't drink the water. :-D Alockwood1 17:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Picture Names You know, searching for images would be easier if people gave them a proper name. Alockwood1 00:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey dude but how do you create pages on this wiki (the option is not appearing, so please help). Use the Contribute feature. Alockwood1 14:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Venom Mod Please restore the Venom Mod article. The mod is not listed in the Mods article, but Тихий Дон pointed out that it actually exists and can be found in the sewers during the quest "Let the Waters Flow" (there's a video on that page, rewind to approx. 03m 14s and you'll see it). --kryon78 00:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for adding the mod to the list! --kryon78 23:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Sup Hey man if your back hope ya had a good time to Central America/Mexico —Riley Heligo 16:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I hope he had fun to. Got snow here. Alockwood1 00:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::All the snow's the reason I took the vacation. Reversinator 01:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Should of left later then. Alockwood1 00:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Changes to Templates Hello Reversinator, I just wanted to tell you that I've been editing some of the templates like "Stub" to make them look more better looking :) If you don't like any of the changes or want me to do something special just ask me on my page. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 00:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Categories OK, I'll be doing it in 1 edit next time :) -- kryon78 14:52, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Sup man Yeah dude because I'm not an admin I would have banned him myself but this kid just vandalised my page for reasons unknown to me 24.239.227.85 thats the I.P —Riley Heligo 22:34, February 1, 2012 (UTC) RE;Bureaucrat I'll be giving you bureaucrat rights in the next few minutes. I have been waiting for someone to send in a request as I am having to cover another wiki on my own right now and have a lot of stuff going on too. Good Luck :) Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 04:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rollback Thanks! Judging by the recent activity on the wiki, it may come in quite handy :) By the way, congratulations, 'crat! :) -- kryon78 04:08, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :…and the first reverted edit can be found… here :) -- 14:32, February 6, 2012 (UTC) other wiki username otherworldbob. thank you. Wikiasmikia 19:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Either I have missed a large conversation, or someone has been telling porky pies. I am not Wikiasmikia. I am me, OtherworldBob, both here on Wikia and elsewhere. I haven't been very active on any Wikis recently, so may well have missed something, what's up? — OtherworldBob 20:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Not my shout I'm afraid, I have barely touched the Wiki in the past 6 months, so I'm not really in a position to say 'yay' or 'nay'. MisterTrouble and A are still active if you're on speaking terms. — OtherworldBob 21:10, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandal 60.241.80.26 hes vandalised a few pages and made a Metal Kanabo page with vulgar things —Riley Heligo 15:56, February 13, 2012 (UTC) 69.114.16.200 got another one man —Riley Heligo 20:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin I see you're looking for somone to be an Admin. Well, I wouldn't mind being an admin, as I try to put up good quality information. Of course, I could use some help, especially with coding. Alockwood1 15:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I've been working on that, and someone was nice enough to tell me how to make galleries correctly. Also, I know how to do multiple categories now. I guess we'll see what happens in the future. :-D Alockwood1 16:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :I understand you have your reasons, and I will agree if you really need it, but I just can't be as active as back in the 2011. Currently, I'm the RAGE wiki bureaucrat and admin. I still hope to implement a few templates and add a few page footers there till the end of the month, and to do this I will have to deal with a considerable amount of issues first, including those that I've brought to life with my "reshaping program". I care about DI wiki, that's why I keep coming here and doing some little helpful things, but I can't do this as often as I believe an admin should. Which means we'll need someone to patrol the wiki like you do… and what's my role then? I can deal with a few pages per day, and with some issues like you've pointed out, but that's about all I can do. :Also, why not Riley Heligo? He's an active wikian, and Silent Hill wiki admin as well, which means he has the experience needed… — 17:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with that- he does good work. He's helped me out a few times, and not just on this Wikia. Alockwood1 17:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::And so, you've found yourself a substitute :) OK, I'll monitor the changes. But, how about making one persistent person↑ a rollback user? :) ::As for the punctuation, I'm not sure mine is much better — I usually just try to adapt the Russian punctuation rules when writing something :) ::And I guess I'll need some directions in using the banhammer. Back at the RAGE wiki, it's 1 year when the "contributors" seem to want it real bad… just like that, simple and cold. But here it's all different, I guess. — 18:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the Rollback Privliage. How does that work? Alockwood1 00:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Alockwood1 00:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) My punctuation :P I heard that you were considering me as an admin, but my punctuation is holding me it's mainly due to me forgetting about to add the commas and such if I work on it would you still consider?—Riley Heligo 11:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok cool I'll work on straight away.—Riley Heligo 12:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) im truely sorry for taking those screens, i swear i didnt know we couldnt do that, ill delete them all right now Sorry for the stealing... I honestly did not know. I'll delete the screens ASAP DIDAN13 00:44, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Ok, i deleted the photos i uploaded from the articles iused them in, but i have no idea how to delete them from the Dead Island Wiki's gallery; and youre an admin right? if you are please delete them for me. Thanks DIDAN13 00:56, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I hope you feel better soon Colds aren't fun. Just don't get the Green Flu. Alockwood1 01:21, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Talk: Mongina Then can I at least make the direction more clear? I was under the impression that you continue past the gate and then go right, but I was wrong.Foxi Hooves 21:11, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Check out Youtube videos, might help. Alockwood1 00:18, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Happy Saint Patrick's Day. I hope you're wearing green on that day. Alockwood1 01:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo. Hey Reversinator, this guy Stopdroproll101 has added fictional business and bands from the game as seperate pages, I believe they have no purpose as individual pages and should be listed in one page, that's just my thoughts however what would your opinion be? —Riley Heligo 18:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Business Sorry, I just figured it was information within the game, and other game wikis do similar things. I just thought that it would help give the wiki as much information as possible. Stopdroproll101 20:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Luke Craig Edit I got a message saying you edited the Luke Craig page, but I can't find what you edited.Foxi Hooves 13:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Noticed that you made me a bureaucrat :) Thanks for the trust. Guess now I'm gonna have to install the game again and refresh my DI playing experience :) — 10:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Lucky you- I don't even have an X-Box.:-D Alockwood1 00:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Spring Cleaning Always a necesity, both on the Wikia and in real life. Alockwood1 00:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Couch Just had to move one myself- a real pain. Alockwood1 00:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandle Said it once, and a bunch more times, they are annoying. Alockwood1 00:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Exams Wait until you get a job in the real working world- you'll want the homework back. Alockwood1 00:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) more images Thank you. :you reverted my removals. The other wiki will liberally copy one article for every picture. Brownchair 15:46, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hope they went well. Hey Rev saw that you had exams, I myself had them aswell one more this month and I'm hoping they went well. :)—Riley Heligo 15:50, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Makes glad I'm done with them- work's a pain though. Alockwood1 00:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Game Giuides App Greetings Reversinator! Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Dead Island wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! Best, Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:51, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Reversinator! Wanted to swing by and let you know the preliminary curation for the Dead Island Game Guides app is complete. There were some categories that needed to be added for the sake of utility. Raylan13 (talk) 02:54, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Game Guides Display Hello again, as you may or may not know recently Wikia has released a new version of our Game Guides application on both the Apple Store and the Google Play store. We are hoping to target our audiences even further and try to bring this app more to their attention. For this reason, we have created a template promoting our application that we would like to place on your site with your permission of course. The template can be seen here (it shows what it would look like on both a light themed and dark themed wiki). The template would live in the upper-right column of this wiki, right below the advertisement. Please get back to me if it's ok to go ahead and enable this on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Thanks for information, I an newbie on this site, and don't know all the editor's features, but I can contribute to this Wikia, for example, creating Achievements/Challenges pages,etc. or pages which this Wikia needs. You're ranked #1 on this wikia~ That's cool :3 I'm #17 :D (Suicider89 (talk) 20:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, i don't know what i am doing, but i noticed the bob (infected) page has been somewhat abused, it says that he is in candy land and he is gay and proud and stuff, thought maybe you could fix it to what it should be. Hey Reversinator! I was wondering if you could do some edits on the badge templates. For instance, I think the one badge should be for survivors for both games, and not just the first. Also, "Attack of a Warrior" is misspelled; it needs another "R". And I also think the badge "Wiki Planner" should have a different name and photo. ZanyDragon (talk) 01:37, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Found some trouble makers. I've dealt with most of their stuff. http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.199.252.213 and http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/65.73.129.107 Thank you. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:37, February 6, 2014 (UTC) How do I become an administrator? I'd like to help you guys out some. --ZanyDragon (talk) 00:03, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Reversinator. I'd like to know if you are interested in affiliating with the Dying Light Wiki, which I am the founder of. As you may know, Dying Light is Techland's new game, so it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Vandel Ban this guy, and undo his Garbage. http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.199.253.157 Thank you. Alockwood1 (talk) 14:06, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi Reversinator! I'm WikiaWizard, a new editor here at this Wiki. I wanted to message you to ask about the status of the Wiki. I also wanted to ask whether you know what has been happening regarding the admins here as it seems rather quiet for the most part. Anyway, how are you doing and what's up? :) --WikiaWizard (talk) 20:43, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Active? Hello. I'd like to know if you're still active as in reading messages? You've logged in all these recent days but never respond to messages, nor even edit. You're the only active bureaucrat as in logging in, but you still haven't edited. There's also another admin who has edited a month ago and logs in every few days. To be honest, the wiki needs active administrators, or the wiki will clutter with spam and viruses (a common thing nowadays), and vandals for the upcoming Dead Island 2 (as there has been quite some hate revolving the series' direction). Anywho, I've left you a message back in May and got no response. In fact, someone left you a message about a vandal and other pages created by vandals, but they're still on the wiki. If you and the other admins are unable to maintain the wiki and update it with recent news, I'd like to suggest promoting me and the user ZanyDragon to help run the wiki in place of the other inactive admins. I'm sure he'll be up for it. Nonetheless, I ask you for admin rights as you and everyone else are inactive, and the wiki needs maintenance -- unless if you're considering becoming active again. Thanks, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:28, December 19, 2014 (UTC). Request for Rights/Adoption Hi Reversinator, I don't know if you are still active, or have seen any of the posts recently regarding the lack of active admins, but several editors have expressed interest in promoting some users to admin status to help clean up and administer this wiki. I submitted a request for rights approximately 2 weeks ago, and have not had any response from any active admins. After not receiving any response for 2 weeks, I also submitted a request for adoption to the central wikia, but was informed the request would not be allowed since two admins (Jgjake2 and you) have logged in recently. Is there any way we can promote a new user to admin, or would it be possible to adopt this wiki so we can make necessary changes? Some of the more helpful users are expressing an interest, such as NinjaFatGuy, WikiaWizard, and others. Thank you for your time, -- Mroosa (talk) 05:53, December 21, 2014 (UTC) : As a side note, Jgjake2 is all good with the request, but cannot complete the request without a bureaucrat. : -- Mroosa (talk) 22:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC)